Best Friends Ferbever
by Sideshow Bob Roberts
Summary: Phineas and Ferb build an invention...but aren't exactly sure what it does. And they discuss their friendship.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Phineas and Ferb related.

* * *

**

**Best Friends Ferbever**

"Okay Ferb, give it one good twist and I think we're done!" Phineas said as he slowly stepped down from the ladder that was laid up against the odd looking device standing in their backyard. Yet another summer invention of theirs was complete and ready to go, as it were. The machine itself was about three times as big as the boys and was a dark shade of gray with various flashing lights on its round body. Between flashes, the machine would sometimes make a beeping noise or two.

Phineas wiped his forehead a little and pulled out the blueprints to the odd device out of the back pocket of his blue shorts. As he unrolled it, his green-haired step-brother Ferb stepped over to view it with him. "Yup, we're finished! Good work, Ferb. And it didn't take long at all."

Ferb nodded a little and, being the silent type of person, simply gave a thumbs up to his brother in response.

Phineas thought for a second, noticing that there was no title of the machine on the blueprints, nor any definite description of it anywhere. Like the person that made it didn't have an idea at all, or didn't want anyone to. "Uh, Ferb?" Phineas handed them to Ferb and walked up to the machine and examined it a little before turning back to his brother. "Do you know what this even does?"

After re-examining the blueprints for himself one more time, Ferb shrugged his shoulders to signal he had no idea as well.

"Huh." Phineas crossed his arms over his yellow and orange striped shirt and contemplated the machine's possible uses, if any at all. "Well, this is a new one. I can't believe we built somethin' without knowing what it does! I guess this is what we get for buying a blueprint half-off..half of the information is literally left off of the blueprints!" He sat down on the grass near the base of the machine and rested his head up against it. He looked over to Ferb who had done the same and smiled a little. "Oh well, sometimes the best things are unexpected you know."

Ferb nodded and pointed to his chest and then pointed to his brother Phineas.

"Hey, yeah, just like us!" Phineas thought back to the day his step brother and father came into his life, and how happy he and his big sister Candace was upon hearing such news. Having a step father was interesting and exciting enough for Phineas, but hearing about his to be brother and future best friend was icing on the cake. "The day mom came home saying I'll have a step-brother was pretty unexpected." He hit Ferb on his shoulder playfully. "And look how that turned out!"

"Best friends." Ferb responded quietly, breaking out of his usual silence.

Phineas nodded and looked up into the sky contently, despite the somewhat failure with the invention of theirs. "Forever and ever."

Their older sister Candace walked out from the glass doors of the house and immediately saw the machine that sat there in the backyard. Yet another scheme of theirs that she stumbled upon, and yet another instant urge to bust her brothers. She looked down to see them sitting there by the machine with blinking lights and odd sounding noises. "Okay, what is it today?" Candace crossed her arms as she approached her brothers, and the machine with caution. She had been hurt plenty of times because of those things of theirs, both mentally and physically. "Brain transfer device? Some sort of cloning device? A time machine...what?"

"No, no, and we've already went back in time, Candace." Phineas stood up and dusted the dirt off of his pants slightly. He raised an eyebrow at Candace's query, remembering a previous experience of theirs, involving a not so friendly dinosaur. "I thought you'd remember that."

"Not my point!" She said as she approached them a little more, and even more slowly, as she was unsure of what the machine would do. "Just tell me what this thing does so I can _try _to bust you already."

Phineas shrugged his shoulders and looked at it, lights on the machine flashing wildly. "We don't know. We were so busy talking we just...made something." He turned back to his sister and changed the subject back to Ferb for the moment. "Hey, remember when Ferb first came to our house?"

"Of course," A smile begun to grow on Candace's face, her worry and fear of the invention dwindling away as she remembered the good times "what a day that was. "I was so happy to have another brother..." She lowered her head and her expression quickly morphed from happy to angry at them "but now that I see what a pain you two would be, that feeling has changed." She turned around to go back into the house, but she ran directly into the glass door, once again thinking it was open. Not exactly the first time Candace has done this to herself. "No one saw that!" she said with one hand over her injured nose and the other opening it. Candace quickly ran inside to avoid further humiliation.

Phineas spun around and looked at his step-brother who was trying not to laugh at Candace's misfortune. "Now, now...she means well." Phineas examined some of the buttons and lights on the machine, looking for the one to activate it. Which was really anyone's guess, as nothing was clearly labeled. "Anyway, wanna see what this thing does?"

Ferb nodded and pressed a button on the machine. He backed up and stood next to Phineas as he heard the machine start to click and rumble slightly.

The machine began to rumble loudly after a second of warming up and it released steam into the air from the two large pipes that came out the top of it. After a minute or so of this, it died down abruptly and just stood there. Only the sound of birds chirping broke the silence of the sunny summer afternoon.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other because of this odd happening, confused. "Well, that was anti climatic." Phineas glanced over to the idle machine and wondered what to do just then. But just as he took a step forward to push another button on it, the machine launched into the sky as if it was a rocket. "Huh. Guess we'll never know what it does."

"Unless it was a rocket, then we do." Ferb walked back to the tree in the yard and laid up against it to relax for the rest of the day.

Phineas laughed at his comment a little and joined him by the tree. "Oh well, can't always make a perfect machine, I suppose. And it's not the first time we've sent a rocket into space accidentally...so no harm, no foul!"

The two looked up into the sky and relaxed as they watched several birds fly by high above and their rocket-like machine going higher and higher into the sky. A faint, odd sounding person yelling could be heard in the distance moments later, though it couldn't be made out by them. Neither of them paid any attention to it, however. Just as the man's shouts faded away, their pet platypus/secret agent, walked up on all fours next to Phineas and lay down next to him. "Oh, there you are Perry."

Candace, after her nose was feeling better, walked up to the glass doors and looked out into the yard to see the machine gone and her brothers relaxing at the base of the tree. "And it's gone...of course." She said sadly, once again failing to get her parents in the yard to prove to them that Phineas and Ferb were up to something. She sighed a little and looked at the two, playfully taunting each other. "Oh well...at least they're having fun."

Linda Flynn, their mother, entered the kitchen and saw Candace at the window. "So, what did you want to show me?" She asked, well knowing that a spout of craziness could very well come from Candace at any moment.

"Um...nothing much." Candace replied quietly. She turned and smiled at her mom and made her way out of the room, surprisingly content with the day rather than upset at her brothers. Thinking about her step-brother's arrival that day calmed her down and made her less...urged to bust her brothers. "Phineas and Ferb are just enjoying each other's company."

Her mother stood there for a few seconds, slightly confused that nothing happened that would give her any concern or sudden need to call a therapist for Candace. "Well, alright then." She walked to the counter and grabbed the coffee pot to make herself something to drink.

Candace popped her head in into the room from the door quickly, forgetting to tell something to her mom. "Oh, and they built a fancy invention that they didn't know what it did and it mysteriously disappeared like all the other things that I see but you don't." Candace took a deep breath and gave a sigh of relief.

Her mom nodded her head, simply assuming it was all part of Candace's imagination. "Oh, there's the crazy. Thanks for sharing, sweetie."


End file.
